


Because Of You

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SpaceGay, (they aren't in space), /story, Bisexual Shiro, Cliche, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Highschool AU, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are 'Siblings', Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has issues, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lotor is keith's ex, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Pidge is a meme, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), gay Matt, h a., ha, haha - Freeform, iF yOu LoVe Me LeT mE gOoOoOoOo, keith's dad is d e d, lotor is a cheater, mature - Freeform, might be fanart, this is my first book, uh, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: The minutes pass, the hours fade, and the days somehow soar like a dove that doesn't have a care in the world. The weeks pass as if they were never there, and a month and a half comes when you least expect. You start school. And you get a sudden sensation. You look at someone (who turned out to be your best friend/rival) and they take your heart by storm, you start to fall in love. But, then the love turns into flower petals blowing away from its home; its stem. You deal with the flowers, pulling them out of the dirt one by one as if they were a horrid weed, your heart throbbing with disheartened feelings.The flower blooming slowly, only to die as soon as it gets the courage to show and bloom into its true form.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first book and I just got on here! There might be slow updates, maybe not, Idk XD
> 
> This will have triggering themes such as Suicidal thoughts, angst, implied rape, many other things that I'll warn you about in the future. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this book, if you want more make sure to leave a comment and kudos!

The minutes pass, the hours fade, and the days somehow soar like a dove that doesn't have a care in the world. The weeks pass as if they were never there, and a month and a half comes when you least expect. You start school. And you get a sudden sensation. You look at someone (who turned out to be your best friend/rival) and they take your heart by storm, you start to fall in love. But, then the love turns into flower petals blowing away from its home; its stem. You deal with the flowers, pulling them out of the dirt one by one as if they were a horrid weed, your heart throbbing with disheartened feelings .

The flower blooming slowly, only to die as soon as it gets the courage to show and bloom into its true form.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Keith

 

“Keith! Are you going home early?” Pidge, one of my friends asked, seeing me putting my things in my bookbag.. I glanced over at her and nodded, zipping up my bag.

“Where ya ‘goin?” She asked again and I sighed. I stood up slowly and turned the other way, strutting away from her. 

“Home.” I answered and I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. The short girl came to my side and walked with me, trying to make a conversation. Soon enough she gave up and we just walked in silence until we got to the office where my mother was standing. My mother gave me a small smile and gave a ‘Thank you’ to the office person. I clutched my bookbag strap as she put a hand on my back and led me to the exit door and I looked over my shoulder at Pidge, giving her a little wave.

“So uh, see you later then?” She mumbled and I nodded silently, looking back in front of me.

 

“Who was that girl you were talking to?” Krolia, my mother, asked me as she got into the car.

“A friend of mine.” I muttered and closed the front passenger door. She raised an eyebrow but hummed and started the vehicle. We lived about 45 minutes away from the school, she had to drive me to school every morning since i didn’t live in the district, and I usually just walk home. The school said that I wasn’t allowed to walk that far out of school bounds, but I didn’t care. Walking home clear my mind.

We had to go to the ER because I had been having breathing problems and bad vomiting. We had agreed for me to leave school early so the ER wouldn’t be as busy as it usually was after 3:30. I thought I was just stressed, but I didn’t think that was it. It had started a while after I had made a rivalry/friendship with a boy named Lance. I hate talking about him, so I won’t continue with that story. The mystery was unexplainable to me, so of course that’s why we were going to get me checked out.

It was about 20 minutes until we had reached the Emergency Room and gotten a ‘room’. Honestly, I hated hospital rooms and doctors. It’s where people lost their lives. They took my best friends arm, they had put him in a coma for over a year, they had kept him away from the world. Anyways, the nurse walked in through the closed curtains and held a clipboard, probably for the checklist or something.

“What seems to be the problem here. Ma’m?” She asked, her glasses reflecting myself sitting on the bed. I bit my lip to keep down a rude comment, instead giving her a cold glare.

“Um, that’s my son,” Krolia butted in, clearly annoyed by her as much as I was. “And he has been having issues breathing and stomach aches. Including vomiting.” She explained for me, probably knowing I didn’t want to speak. The nurse looked from my mother and back to me. Her face flushed and she immediately apologized. 

She took some notes such as my birthday information and my physical form (weight, height, blood pressure, etc.). Soon after she had exited the room, the doctor showed up. I read the name tag and his name was Dr. Alphor K. , coincidentally one of my friends’ friend’s fathers. 

“Hello young man, my name is Alphor and I will be your doctor for this fine afternoon. You may call me Dr. K. if you like,” He said. He was a tall man who looked to be somewhere in his mid-30s. He had a short white beard with glowing white hair put up in a short ponytail. Dr. K. was a little tan, I wasn’t sure what race he was, but he was strikingly handsome for a person like himself. “I’ve heard that you have been having pains in the stomach area, and breathing problems. Correct?” 

I nodded.

“Do you happen to have asthma?” He asked me, his bright blue eyes drifting from his clipboard to me, scribbling something just like the nurse had before. 

“No.” I simply replied. I wanted this to be over, feeling the paranoia creeping through my veins.  
He looked towards my mother as if he was making sure, and she had said no as well. She seemed like a professional talking to complete strangers, I couldn’t say the same for myself though. 

“Have you vomited in the past 24 hours?” He asked

“Yeah, probably about three times. I remember doing it twice at school. The other time was when I was in the middle of a phone call with a friend. I don’t think we had dinner before then.” I explained truthfully. He hummed at my detail and his cheerful expression dropped for a few moments. 

“Miss, may I have a private talk with your son? It’ll only be a few minutes, I’ll try to make it quick.” He asked my mother, and her eyes darted to me with concern. She had a nervous look on her face but sighed and nodded. 

“Of course,” She answered, but Krolia then gave him a cold glare and you could see the seriousness on her face and in her voice. “But if you dare talk to my son or touch my son in anyway that isn’t necessary, I’ll ruin you.” She spat, and smiled brightly. “I’ll be out here if you need anything, Keith!” She exclaimed before disappearing behind the curtains, walking out into the waiting area. I heard a ‘phew’ escape from Dr. K, a small look of fear on his face. He cleared his throat and pulled a chair up to sit in front of me.

 

“Alright.. I’m going to ask you some personal questions, please answer truthfully. Is that alright with you, Keith?” He set his clipboard onto his lap, folding his hands under his chin and leaned his jaw against them. I slowly nodded, gulping anxiously. 

“Okay. What grade are you in?” 

“I’m a Junior in highschool” I replied.

“What is your role in your school?” I gave him a confused face, and he chuckled. “Are you popular, are you the athletic one? You are a very handsome boy with a nice build as far as I can see.” I held back a laugh but let out a small huff. 

“I’m the loner. I have friends, but I don’t think they like me that much…”

“Why’s that?” Dr. K. went on and I felt more uncomfortable

“Because they probably think I’m weird. I’m quiet, I keep things to myself. People in my school, they are all so similar to each other, but me? I don’t fit in.. not at school, not on the streets, not even in my safe place….” I looked down at my lap, my hands curling up into fists. Why was I being so open to him? This was a strange feeling, it was as if something was forcing words to spill out of my mouth. 

“What are your friends like, Keith?” He says, not even commenting on the things i was saying, which kinda made me angry. My eyes narrowed.

“Hacker, Eater, popular, intelligent…” I couldn’t mention Lance, I wasn’t even sure if he was my friend. Dr. K. nodded, giving me a grin. 

“Maybe 3 years ago, I worked in St. Olkari hospital. I had a patient there who had been in a car accident. He was hit by a semi on the passenger side, but the fatal crash had costed him his arm…..” He told me, and I slowly looked up at him. He was talking about Shiro, he had to be!

“Poor boy.. He was 17, so young to go through that. His mother was in the back seat in labor with the father, but sadly she and the baby had died. Including the father too. He talked about a boy named Keith Kogane a lot, a boy who had been his best friend since he was only 5 years old. They had grown up together, and the boy’s name was Takashi.” My eyes were wide in shock, This man was familiar with my best friend, my ‘brother’, Shiro. 

He suddenly stood up, looking around. He seemed as if he has spaced out. He looked down at me and at back down, “He is your friend, right. Keith?” I reluctantly nodded. He chuckled deeply and he put on some glasses he had in his shirt pocket. “Thought so.” He replied. 

“I didn’t mean to ramble on like that, I just wanted to know if you were the boy he always spoke of. Anyway, back to the questions.” He mumbled and popped his fingers, they sent a shiver down my spine.

“Have you ever been in love?” He asked and i choked on my saliva. What the hell kind of question was that?! I coughed, trying to swallow and gasped lightly. 

“I don’t think doctors are supposed to be asking these types of questions!” I answered, my voice raising a little louder than it should have. I cleared my throat, quieting down.   
“What’s the point of asking me all of these questions?!” I asked, my anxiety growing even more. 

“What are you hiding, Keith?” He said, giving me a calm look. A small curve of his lips could be seen and i shut my mouth. Hiding? What was I hiding? Why did I even get so mad about that question?

“Takashi has told me some things about you, Keith,” He gave me a big smile. “He and I have recently talked, he still has my number. I give him his prescriptions every 3 months and his therapy checkups. He’s recently told me you’ve had your eyes on someone-” 

Don’t say it….. 

“Lance, was it?”

Goddammit, Shiro.

I groaned. Why did he have to tell someone I liked someone I didn’t hang with? Especially, why would he say Lance?? Out of all the people..

“Keith?” 

I hummed, not wanting to talk anymore.

“Don’t lie to me, Keith. Remember? Be honest.” He gave me a glare, his eyes somehow getting darker. I looked down at my lap again. Maybe I did like him, maybe I watched him from afar, maybe I got jealous when he flirted with other girls or my friends……

“I might.. Enjoy him being around..” I whispered, biting my lip. I hated this. I hated saying it, I hated the way he made me talk. Was he going to tell mom? Even worse.. What if dad found out?

“I knew it. Thank you for telling me, Keith. And thank you for answering all of my questions. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get your mother and bring her back here.” He said, getting up and leaving the room. I sat there in silence. 

I was going to have a talk with Shiro later.


End file.
